1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toilet seat lifting devices, specifically to such devices that are actuated by toilet user's foot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lifting or reseating a toilet seat by hand upon using toilet is a matter that is routine but inconvenient, unhealthy, and disgusting for everyone. Therefore, inventors created a number of toilet seats lifting devices that enable toilet users to lift or reseat a toilet seat by foot instead of hand. However, due to some evident disadvantages none of the prior art devices have achieved wide acceptance and got the access to the market. For instance, some devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,988 to Won or U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,595 to Carmel contain a specially designed toilet seat which is deferent in structures from the regular ones. The adoption of these devices requires a replacement of millions of existing toilet seats and in consequences causes huge waste. Some devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,877 to Kumarasurier only can be used for the type of toilets which have a bowl and a tank built separately and have a flat pedestal between, but not for the type of toilets which have a bowl and a tank built together and the pedestal between them is not flat. Some devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,576 to Lillie give no protection against slamming during seat lifting or reseating operation, which may damage toilets or toilet seats. In addition, some devices require complicated manufacturing procedures for their production, which can be costly; or need elaborate installations done by professionals, which may increase users' expenses and inconvenience.